


Scarred For Life

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [46]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Attempt at Humor, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Het, Human, Humor, Married Couple, Mutants, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solara sees something she definitely wished she never had to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred For Life

Solara snickered to herself as she hid in her parents’ closet. She had gotten home early today and neither parent was home yet. So, she decided to hide up in their closet and wait until Thornstriker got home. She had always wanted to try something like this, hiding in the closet and scaring her mom for a little harmless prank.  
  
She waited for a little while, peeking out a bit from behind the closet door and glancing between the door and the bed. She was happy that her parents had a walk in closet, making it easier for her to stand up in and then quickly hide behind some clothes or something. But she smiled when she heard something come out from the hallway. Good, her mother was home.  
  
The door opened to her parents’ bedroom. But she was surprised to see her father there as well. Weird, he normally didn’t get home until well after five. Maybe they finished early today at his job site. Awesome, she could scare him too-  
  
Suddenly though, Bloodshed came up behind Thornstriker and pulled her back into his chest. Solara’s eyes widened. What the-?  
  
He turned her around and lifted her up, Thornstriker wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Solara felt her internal organs drop. Oh no… Oh Primus, they weren’t actually going to–  
  
Bloodshed had carried the small woman over to the bed, pushing her down on the soft bedspread. Thornstriker broke the kiss and gasped out when his lips went to her neck, one of his hands slipping up her dress and groping at her thigh.  
  
Solara could not move. Or really believe what she was witnessing. Her  _parents_  were getting it on while she was in the closet.  _Staring_  right at them and being able to see  _everything_. She opened her mouth to make some sort of noise, to alert them that they weren't alone in their bedroom, that their stupid daughter was hiding in their closet, that she could see that they were definitely about to do it on the bed!  
  
But her throat just closed up as she remained frozen in her spot. She simply just couldn't utter a sound.  
  
"Bloodshed...!"  
  
The moan snapped Solara out of her thoughts, paling when she saw her father pulling Thornstriker's panties off of her twitching legs. Solara thanked Primus that she couldn't see her mother's entrance from this angle, but that didn't make up for the fact that she  _knew_  that her own mom wasn't wearing any underwear at the moment!  
  
Soon, Bloodshed took off his shirt and started kissing Thornstriker again. The older woman moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, Bloodshed's hands groping at her thigh as he pushed up her dress. He broke the kiss again to start kissing down her throat, the woman giving soft moans as he grinded up against her. Thornstriker's hands fell to the sheets, clawing her fingers into it as he made a trail of kisses all the way down her body, seizing her legs and holding them apart to kiss up and down her thighs.  
  
"Ngh! Bl-Blooshed...! Bloodshed!"  
  
Oh dear Primus, what was he doing? Why was he kissing her there? And they seemed to keep going high and higher...  
  
Finally, Thornstriker threw back her head and screamed when Bloodshed's mouth came into contact with her entrance. Her hands moved from the bed to Bloodshed's hair, gripping it tightly as he licked her. Solara could only stare, a wave of nausea coming over her. This was the worst. The absolute worst! She was watching her own father eat her mom out! And, to make it even worse, Thornstriker was screaming in pleasure and clearly enjoying it!  
  
"Bl-Bloodshed!" Thornstriker moaned out, trying to keep herself from bucking into Bloodshed's mouth. "AH! AH! Bl-Bloodshed! Please!"  
  
Bloodshed pulled back from her pussy, giving a soft chuckle as he licked up her thigh. "I guess it's been a while since I went down on you like this, hasn't it?"  
  
Solara paled, wanting to die right then and there. Her father was talking dirty to her mother, her father was talking dirty,  _her father was doing dirty talk with her mother!_  This was hell. She had to have died and gone to hell. No child should have ever had to listen to this! And yet, there she was! Witnessing the entire thing... Dear Primus, this was a new form of torture and it made her want to die.  
  
“Bl-Bloodshed…! D-Don’t talk like that…!”  
  
But the much bigger man just chuckled, gently taking a hold of her dress and stripping her of it. Solara felt her spine turn to water when she could clearly seeing Thornstriker’s naked body, though Bloodshed covered it to pull her into a tight embrace. He whispered something in her ear, which made Thornstriker shiver and whimper hard.  
  
Then Bloodshed sat up, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Solara lost all feeling in her legs as she slowly slumped down to her knees. She was grateful that, during her slump, she missed seeing her father’s thing come out into view. But she was able to see him shuffle in between Thornstriker’s legs and pushed forward, her mother throwing back her head and moaning hard.  
  
Solara felt like she was in a horrible nightmare that just refused to end. She was watching her parents do it on their bed. All because she wanted to scare her mom. But, instead, she was being scarred for life as Bloodshed started to move his hips, pushing his cock in and out of Thornstriker, who moaned hard every time he pushed back inside of her.  
  
"Fuck...!" Bloodshed groaned, thrusting harder into her. "You're so damn tight...!"  
  
"AH! AH! Bl-Bloodshe-AH?!"  
  
One of his hands moved to her breast, groping it as he continued to push in and out of him. He groaned hard, shuddering every time she moaned out his name. Solara felt bile in the back of her throat, but kept it down as she watched the scene unfold before her. Primus, Thornstriker was... loud.  
  
"You're screaming pretty loudly, aren't you?"  
  
Oh Primus, more dirty talk, someone kill her please.  
  
"You haven't been this vocal in a while... Is it because Solara's not here?"  
  
Solara thought she was going to gag hearing her dad say her name like that. She wanted to bang her head against the wall, but kept still, praying that this would just end already!  
  
"Bl-Bloodshed, please...! NGH! AH!"  
  
Bloodshed shushed her, pulling her for a kiss. Solara wasn’t sure how long it had been, but it felt like an eternity watching her parents do it on the bed. These would definitely be images that would haunt her nightmares for a long while. And the sounds… They made her want to sew her ears shut.  
  
After what felt like years, Bloodshed pushed deep into Thornstriker, who arched her back and screamed wildly, bucking up her hips into Bloodshed’s. Her father let out a shout of his own, most likely orgasming along with her mother. Solara couldn’t feel her spine, crumbling into herself as she saw the worst possible thing in her entire life.  
  
After a few minutes of her parents trying to recollect their breath, she watched as Bloodshed planted soft kisses all over her mother’s face. Thornstriker gave a soft laugh, reaching up and kissing his hair.  
  
“You’re insatiable.”  
  
“It’s not often we have the house to ourselves nowadays when I have a day off.”  
  
Thornstriker laughed once, shaking her head. She slowly sat up, giving out of a soft noise when Bloodshed pulled out of her. Solara quickly looked away, not wanting to see her father’s thing covered in fluids. The thought alone made her gag… If she actually saw it, she was certain she would die.  
  
“What time did Solara say she would be home?” Bloodshed asked as he rolled over on his back, lying down on the covers as he watched his wife stand up.  
  
Thornstriker shrugged, moving over to the closet. “I don’t know, she said she’d call.”  
  
Oh shit, Thornstriker was coming toward the closet. But Solara couldn’t moved, just staring up with wide eyes as her mom suddenly opened the closet door. She didn’t even flinch when she was greeted with the sight of Thornstriker’s naked body, only a bra covering her breasts. She make a small noise when she saw her stained thighs, but she only looked for a second since her mom starting screaming hysterically when she saw her.  
  
“Oh my GOD!” the woman screamed as she threw her arms over herself, turning bright red with humiliation and horror.  
  
“Thornstriker?! Thornstriker, what-” Bloodshed moved to see what had caused his wife to scream, only to pale himself when he saw his daughter slumped on the floor, staring at them. “S-Solara?!”  
  
“Solara!” Thornstriker cried as she grabbed at the bedspread, pulling it to cover her front as she fell back against the bed. “Oh, Primus – h-how long have you been there?!” Not that she really needed an answer to that. It didn’t matter since she knew that her own daughter just seen her and husband have  _sex_!  
  
Solara couldn’t say a word. She could just stare at her two horror-stricken parents as she sat on the floor with a sick look on her face.  
  
Well… At least she had been able to scare her mom like she had originally wanted to. She only wished it didn’t have to result in her being scarred for the rest of her life.


End file.
